The present invention relates to a conductive cable, a method for producing the same, and a wiring structure for the same.
In hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles, a battery and a motor (inverter) are connected to each other using a conductive cable. The conductive cable wiring structure described in JP 2011-173456A is known as such a conductive cable wiring structure. In the wiring structure disclosed in JP 2011-173456A, a battery provided on the rear side of an automobile and an inverter provided in an engine room are connected to each other using three electric cables. A metal shield pipe is disposed underneath the floor of the automobile, and the conductive cables are inserted into this shield pipe. The shield pipe is bent into a shape that follows a predetermined wiring path, and the front end is introduced into the engine room and extends to the vicinity of the inverter. Since the wiring path between the shield pipe and the inverter is relatively short and the connection task becomes difficult if the shield pipe cannot be freely bent, a metal braided portion that is made up of individual metal wires braided into a tubular shape is connected to the front end of the shield pipe so that bending can be easily performed. Similarly, the conductive cables inside the metal braided portion are also required to follow the bending of the metal braided portion, and therefore, stranded electric cables that have superior bendability have been commonly used in the entire wiring path as the conductive cables for connecting the battery and the motor (inverter).